Home Workout
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: While Lance is out, Keith gets a visit from a gym buddy. What starts is an adventure in debauchery.


**SHEITH IS SO LOVELY**

It was a lovely night in Key West, Florida as Keith Rhee-Garcia was busy watching Steven Universe on his phone. Soon a knock came on his 2 story home. "So, you didn't have any trouble finding it." Keith opened the front door to his house, figuring it was Takashi Shirogane (better known as Shiro) who was there. There was a porch light, but he didn't turn it on even though darkness had fallen. He did, though, poke his head out of the door to look up and down the street before standing aside and letting Shiro walk in past him. As he turned and watched, Shiro walked all the way back to the kitchen and then back, pausing at where stairs went up and down in the split-level house. Seeing that the other two levels were dark, he walked back to the foyer and stood at the door into the dimly lit living room. He gave Keith an expectant look.

Shiro was in gym shorts, a muscle T, and gym shoes, without socks. He was the epitome of a 32 year old man-6'2, heavily muscled, more handsome than Adonis and always carried himself in a regal manner. His hair was jet black with a white tuff above the forehead. His tan skin made him all the more sexy, a result of his Japanese heritage. Born in Hawaii, he came to Florida for its cheaper housing and more job opportunities. Although Key West was almost as expensive as Hawaii, his owning of 3 restaurants gave him enough income to more than sustain him.

In contrast to the square-jawed muscleman appearance of Shiro, Keith, dark, trim, 5'7, age 25, and office professional looking and with more refined, delicate features than Shiro, looked like he was from another world altogether.

"So, where's this ship carving collection you say you have?"

"Downstairs. You want a beer, though, before we go down?" Keith shut the front door but remained there, leaning back into as if he was reconsidering having let Shiro in.

Shiro smiled a little smile at the reference to go down, but he answered, "Sure, why not?" He took a good look at Keith's tight little buns as he walked past him and to the kitchen at the back of the house.

Keith returned with the beers. He did a little double-take as Shiro had slipped his athletic T off and dropped it on a chair in the foyer next to the front door. His torso was, of course, magnificent. With a shaky hand, Keith handed one of the beers Shiro and said, "Let's sit in the living room." He gestured to a sofa and, after Shiro sat at one end, Keith sat down at the other.

The two had just come from an after-work workout at the gym they both went to. At least it was after Keith's office-job work. He'd never asked if or where Shiro worked. Shiro always seemed to be at BODYZONE Fitness, and his body looked like he spent all of his time there. The last couple of weeks Shiro had been helping Keith with his workouts and had been his spotter on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. Shiro had remarked that Keith was bulking up well with his help, and Keith could feel the improvement himself, although he didn't seek to be muscle bound and probably never would be. Still, Keith liked what he saw in the mirror of himself and so, he thought, with good reason, did Shiro.

"So, you said you were married," Shiro said after he'd taken a swig of his beer.

"Yes. My partner Lance and our 2 year old son Tokume."

"Where are they?"

"Lance and Tokume?"

"Yeah, them. We seem to be alone. Where are they? Not hiding in the dark upstairs, I hope."

"They're in Coral Gables, visiting their family."

"Ah."

"Lance loves taking Tokume to visit his relatives all over south Florida. Gives him a sense of pride. Lance's parents own a jewelry company that has branches throughout the nation. They rarely are able to get away to come down here to visit us due to business."

"Where are you from, Keith?"

"Michigan. Upper Peninsula to be exact. My dad is a firefighter and my mom is an alien from the Galra race."

"Ah, I see."

"You see what?" Keith didn't mean it to sound defensive, but when he looked up and into Shiro's face, the smirk he saw made him feel defensive. Shiro no longer was at the other end of the sofa. He'd narrowed the distance between them. His right arm was resting on the top of the sofa and, for the first time, Keith realized that Shiro was touching his shoulder with the fingers of his hand and rubbing little circles on top of Keith's thin T-shirt material there. Keith was aroused by the riot of colors in the tattoo covering Shiro's right chest and arm.

"How long has Lance not been enough for you, Keith?" The voice was low, calm. Shiro's eyes were boring into Keith's face. Keith blushed.

"I . . . I don't know what you mean," Keith said, his voice sounding mousey even to himself.

"I think you do, Keith. Phil told me you had asked about me. You didn't really think he wouldn't tell me you had, did you? Phil's my partner at the gym. He tells me everything."

Ah, so that's what he does and why he's at the gym all the time, Keith thought. He's one of the owners. But then he realized he was avoiding the issue. Why the fuck did it matter where Shiro worked? That's not what he was baldly suggesting here. "I don't really see where my marriage—"

"Give it up, Keith. Why the fuck did you ask me here? Why are we alone here? I know. I've known for a few weeks. You've let me touch you—Intimately—when we work out. And you go hard when I do. Are you living in some sort of fantasy world of convenient denial? You haven't said anything. But that speaks for itself right there. I'm here, in your house, while your family is away. You asked me to come here on some flimsy excuse. Don't tell me you don't know what I mean or that you don't know why you asked me to come here."

The hand that had been at Keith's shoulder suddenly was under Keith's right thigh, twisting Keith's body around to where his back was against the arm of the shoulder and, now, his right leg was raised and bent, and trapped against the back cushion of the sofa by Shiro's left torso. Keith's left leg was dangling off the sofa, his foot on the floor in front of the sofa. His legs were spread. His crotch was exposed, vulnerable. Shiro's right hand then went to the back of Keith's neck, pulling the younger man's head forward. Shiro cupped Keith's chin in his left hand. His face dipped down to Keith's and he took Keith's mouth into a possessive kiss.

Keith struggled against the kiss—at first—using his left arm to try to push Shiro's chest away. His right arm was trapped between his body and the back cushion of the sofa. Shiro was too strong for him and held the kiss, becoming more brutal with it, getting his tongue in Keith's mouth and swabbing Keith's inner cheeks until he felt Keith's body go limp and Keith's left hand stop trying to push him away. His fingers had pushed into the smoothness of Shiro's exposed chest. As he surrendered more in the kiss, his hand grabbed Shiro's right bicep and pulled Shiro into him rather than trying to push him away. His mouth relaxed, went soft, returned Shiro's kiss with passion.

When he felt he'd established some control, Shiro pulled out of the kiss, but he continued to dominate Keith's body. Still gripping the hair at the back of Keith's head, he held their faces close. Keith tried to look away, but Shiro cruelly jerked his head back, staring him down, until Keith's eyes couldn't hold contact anymore and, with a sigh, he dipped them in surrender.

"I didn't mean for this . . ." Keith whimper. "I think you need to leave."

"You did mean for this. Just maybe not this fast," Shiro said. "You don't want Lance just now, do you? You want me."

Keith started to demur, but Shiro took him into a kiss again, which progressively was more actively returned by Keith. Shiro's right hand released Keith's chin and went to the young man's crotch. Keith jerked when Shiro grasped his balls and the root of his cock through the material of his gym shorts and squeezed them rhythmically, causing Keith's cock to engorge even more than it already had and Keith to moan deeply, but Shiro didn't release him from the kiss. When Shiro stopped squeezing his jewels, the tension once again went out of Keith's body and his side of the kiss became more passionate. Shiro pulled the waistband of Keith's gym shorts, and his jock pouch as well, to below his balls, grasped Keith's cock, and slow stroked it. He'd pulled the foreskin down off Keith's uncut cock and was bringing precum up by rubbing the young man's piss slit. Keith was moaning within the confines of the kiss.

"You're hard for me," Shiro murmured when they came out of the kiss.

"Yes," Keith admitted. "You're driving me crazy down there. We should stop, or—"

"I'm hard for you too. We're not going to stop."

As if needing confirmation of Shiro's hard on, Keith's left hand went to Shiro's crotch and then, finding that Shiro hadn't lied, Keith's hand went in through one of the leg holes of the older man's gym shorts and, after digging fingers into the curly pubic hair and tugging on it to feel Shiro flinch and suck in air, established a handhold on the hardening cock. "God, it's huge," he whispered.

"And you want it," Shiro responded, his voice low and hoarse from lust. "Shit, I've got to get inside you."

Keith whimpered but said nothing.

The middle finger of Shiro's right hand went to Keith's asshole, and he penetrated it in an exploratory slide that took the pad of his finger to Keith's prostate. Keith flinched and gasped. Shiro gave a low laugh, as, although Keith continued to groan, the passage opened for the finger. "Have a big muscleman taken you before?"

"Not for a long time. Not since college. I wanted . . . I wanted life to be simple."

I don't think it's been that long, Shiro thought, but we all have our secrets. You can have yours as long as you let me in. "It's not. Life's not simple," he said. "Urges can't be denied. I'm going to fuck you. You want me to fuck you."

Keith didn't answer beyond the low panting he was doing. He didn't have to. He had let his body relax. His right arm was dangling down off the front edge of the sofa now. He was open to Shiro. He was giving both his crotch and his ass up to the Japanese man, and Shiro was working them masterfully. He even jutted his pelvis up more to further accommodate the finger buried up his ass. Shiro laughed, but he extracted his finger and pulled Keith's T-shirt over his head and his gym shorts and jock down off his legs with that hand. Keith didn't help him, but he didn't resist him. Shiro's hand glided down Keith's body, slowly, and down into his bush, grasping his cock again.

"Am I bigger than any you've had before?" he asked.

"Yes," Keith answered. "I don't know if I can—"

"Oh, you can and will." Shiro liked Keith's answer, though. He didn't even care if it was true or not. He moved his right hand back to Keith's ass. Keith rolled his pelvis up to him again, and two fingers went up his ass. Once again he flinched and moaned, but the passage opened wider.

"You have a fine body, a fuckable body," Shiro whispered.

"Not as fine as yours," Keith answered. His free hand went to Shiro's chest, caressing the massive bulging of the man's pectorals, digging his fingers into the pink pert nipples and tugging at them to hear Shiro, growl. Shiro growled.

"Tell me you want it," Shiro said. Then, "I'm gonna fuck you so bad," as he growled again at Keith's play in his chest hair.

"I want it," Keith answered. It came out almost in a sob, though.

Shiro repositioned his body, moving down Keith's torso with his mouth and tongue. He ever so briefly took Keith's 8 inch cock in his mouth, and then his balls, but then he grasped the backs of Keith's thighs and pushed them up and onto Keith's chest. Keith moaned, as Shiro's mouth went to his asshole, and a good five minutes were devoted to eating Keith's ass out and opening the passage even further.

Then Shiro was moving up Keith's body again, grasping his right leg and hooking that on Shiro's shoulder, until he was hovering over Keith and frotting their cocks together. Keith was shocked at Shiro's size. It was over 14 inches long and thicker than his forearm. Much bigger than Lance's 10 inch stick.

"Are you ready for it?" he growled.

"Upstairs. Protection." Keith made like he was going to roll out from underneath Shiro's body, but the heavier man didn't let him.

"I've got rubbers right here, in my gym bag," Shiro said, leaning over and unzipping his bag without losing position on top of Keith's body. "If you really want it, though, you'll have to crown me." He split the packet and handed the disk to Keith. Using both hands, Keith reached down and expertly rolled the Magnum Trojan on Shiro's erection just from the feel of what he was doing.

Not fucked for some time, my eye, Shiro thought. He gave another low laugh. But he was nearly home. He wouldn't belabor that point.

Shiro spent several seconds teasing Keith, slapping his sheathed cock on Keith's belly and pressing it down into the crack of Keith's rolled-up pelvis but only brushing Keith's rim in passing.

"Now," Keith sobbed, clutching at Shiro's meaty buttocks.

"Now," Shiro agreed, as Keith cried out, arched his back, and dug his fingernails into Shiro's ass. Shiro had shucked his gym shorts and jock and was as naked now as Keith was. Shiro initially gave him no more than an inch beyond his cut bulb, though. He held there as Keith panted and moaned, waiting for Keith to take him. The younger man was blossoming open to him. Keith's passage walls were gripping Shiro's cock, rippling over it, and pulling him inside. The passage opened right up and Shiro went with the long, deep slide, as Keith babbled "Yes, yes, All of it. Oh, god, oh shit."

Shiro was meeting that with, "Relax, open even more to me baby. Take me. Yes, like that. Oh, baby! We are going downtown."

Keith took him all. Shiro pulled back and then slid in again. Pulled back, slid in—repeatedly, picking up speed and thrust. Keith started to go with him, sighing and moaning and whimpering, "Deep, deep. Take me deep."

Shiro complied. Soon there was no talking, just the mutually fed rhythm of the fuck, as Shiro moved his hips fast, dug deeper. Faster and faster. Keith was clutching the man's shoulder blades now, moving his pelvis to take the cock hard and deep. As he approached his own ejaculation, Keith was crying out, "Yes, yes! You're the best! You're huge. Fuck me hard, you muscled samurai!" His hand went to his cock and he stroked himself to the rhythm of the fuck, coming in three bursts of cum up into the curly hair on Shiro's flat belly. Then he went limp, his arms dropping away, his head flopping over the side, purring and humming as Shiro fucked on for another ten minutes of vigorous thrusting.

The older man tensed up, pulled out of Keith's ass, and he scrambled up Keith's body on his knees, as he jerked the condom off his cock. "On the face, on the face," he commanded, and Keith turned his head forward to take the ejaculation on his cheek. Shiro betrayed him, though. He grabbed Keith's head by the hair, forced his cock into Keith's mouth, and came in the Korean man's gagging throat. Then, before Keith could react, Shiro had dipped down, taken Keith's mouth in his and kissed him in a cum-sharing possessive kiss.

When he pulled away, Keith, his eyes big as saucers, muttered a "God damn."

"Haven't been fucked in a while? Don't god damn lie to me," Shiro said. "You fuck men like a bunny in heat."

"You liked it," Keith retorted. "You liked thinking you were seducing me."

"Yeah, I liked it," Shiro said, pulling off Keith's body, sitting back at the other end of the sofa, and taking another swig of his beer. "Shit, it's warm. The goddamn beer isn't cold anymore."

"I'll get you another one," Keith said, as he rolled off the sofa and padded, naked, into the kitchen.

"Do you even have a ship carving collection?" Shiro called out to the absent Keith.

Keith walked back into the room, carrying two beers. Giving one to Shiro, he said. "Yes, I do, but there isn't time to see it now. You'll have to see it next time."

"Why not now? And you want there to be a next time? Next time would be rougher than this time was."

"Yes, of course I want you again. I wasn't lying. You have one of the biggest cocks I've had. And you know how to use it."

"Do you really have a partner and child?"

"Yes. They're gone for until tomorrow. To Coral Gables, as I said. And I'd like to keep them out of this, thank you very much."

"Why do you want me to leave before seeing this supposed ship collection?"

"The Reyes', next door. They have choir rehearsal on Thursday nights. They'll be home in another half an hour or so. I don't want them to see your Jeep in the driveway. How about Tuesday evening? They have some sort of supper group thing they go to on Tuesdays."

"Can't Tuesday," Shiro said. "I'll be fucking Chad, the black guy who comes to the gym, on Tuesday. A regular date. I'll have to do you on Thursday again."

"At least you're honest about it," Keith said. "I get enough of the love crap from Lance. At least neither one of us has to pretend this is anything but a biological urge, the need to get our rocks off."

Oh, you love it, all of what goes with men fucking, not just the ejaculation. Don't try to pretend otherwise, but I try to be honest, yes, unlike you, Shiro thought. But what he said was, "My Jeep's not in your driveway. I parked it down the street. And I'm not done with you. Unless you think you're strong enough to toss me out, I'm going to fuck the shit out of you. You want to show me the bedrooms?"

"The guest bedroom," Keith said, a clutch in his voice. He gestured to the set of stairs that led up to an upper level. "I don't want to do it in the master bedroom. You understand, I'm sure. In fact, I'm not sure it's a good idea at all."

"I don't give a fuck whether or not you think it's a good idea. You want me to dominate you."

Keith gave a shudder and a little smile as Shiro stood, picked the smaller man up, slung Keith over his shoulder, and headed for the stairs to the bedrooms.

"I don't have to be anywhere until noon tomorrow," Shiro said as he mounted the stairs.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
